Arnold Saves Iggy
by DecaTilde
Summary: In this crossover sequel to "Farewell, Iggy", Arnold gets help from a baby genius to prevent an unthinkable event from happening, and discovers something that would make him regain a friend. Also included is a note for a now-infamous former writer here, whom shall not be named in this description.


_Arnold Saves Iggy_

A _Hey Arnold!_ / _Family Guy_ crossover fanfic

by LDEJRuff

* * *

It was nearly Christmas, and Arnold felt a little empty inside. Since Iggy's life came to a tragic end several months ago, he regretted ever hating him since he was humiliated in front of his friends. Arnold was in his room, hands clasped in front of him, sitting on his couch.

"Iggy," Arnold whispered, shedding a tear. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Little did Arnold know that a light had flickered near him. A violet orb of light had formed, and sparks of electricity had formed around it. Arnold then noticed it, and gasped in surprise. The orb then dematerialized to show a baby boy wearing a yellow shirt and red overalls, and he had a football-shaped head like Arnold.

"A baby?" Arnold wondered.

"I'm not just a baby," the baby said in a voice that sounded like Rex Harrison's. "I'm a genius, and my name is Stewart Gilligan Griffin. You can call me 'Stewie' for short. I have come from the future to help you, Arnold Schortman."

"Wait," Arnold said. "How do you know my name? Nobody's referred to me by my surname since my parents disappeared."

"Well," Stewie replied, "I'm the first. I can see that your heart is pained because of a terrible tragedy that happened several months ago."

"You... you know about the tragedy?" Arnold asked. "How?"

"I'll tell you later," Stewie replied. "First, let me tell you about an accident which I, or should I said, me from the future prevented. It happened on a November. A friend of mine and I were getting ready to play street hockey when I forgot about my kneepads. When I was about to go inside, a car caressed toward my unsuspecting friend and ran him over. When it did, I was so heartbroken that I didn't want to go on without him. So, a version of me from the future went back in time and saved him before the car would hit him."

"You," Arnold began, "you saved him?"

"Yes," Stewie answered. "And I believe you can do the same thing for Iggy." With that, he got off a pad, which detracted then, and picked it up, handing it to Arnold. "Here you go, Arnold. This is the return pad for my time machine."

"You're letting _me_ use it, so I can save Iggy's life?"

"Yes, Arnold," Stewie replied. "But I'll expect it back afterwards."

Arnold's eyes trembled, and he sniffled, smiling. "Thank you, Stewie. I'll do my best."

"Good. I've already set the coordinates to that moment so you can save him."

Stewie laid the pad down, which then activated, allowing Arnold to get on it.

"Good luck, Arnold," Stewie continued.

"Thanks," Arnold replied before he and the pad disappeared.

* * *

At Arnold's destination, Iggy, who was near the Sunset Arms boarding house, had prepared gun, which would activate when a string would pull the trigger. Iggy was getting ready to take his own life. Before Iggy would pull the string, Arnold appeared right next to him and leapt, pushing him out of the way when the gun fired.

"Arnold?" Iggy said.

"Iggy!" Arnold shouted, gleefully. "You're alive!"

"Of course I am, Arnold," Iggy replied. "What's going on here?"

"Iggy, what were you thinking?" Arnold asked. "Taking your own life? That's just wrong!"

"I know, Arnold," Iggy said, lowering his head. "I figured you wouldn't want me around anymore, so I had rigged the gun to shoot me."

"What?"

"Since I humiliated you in front of my friends, I felt really bad about it. And because you wouldn't forgive me, I figured that taking myself out of the picture would make you happy."

"Iggy, no," Arnold disagreed. "Even if I'm angry at you, I'd never let anything _that_ bad happen to you. After all, how would your mother feel about it? _She_ wouldn't want it, would she?"

"No," Iggy replied, lowering his head again.

"And neither do I," Arnold continued. "Oh, Iggy. I'm really sorry." With that, he hugged Iggy.

"So, you forgive me?"

"Well, you _did_ make a mistake, but I have no choice but to do so," Arnold replied, smiling at him. "I think your mother's waiting for you back home. I'll see you around Christmas."

"Thanks, Arnold," Iggy said, shedding tears of joy. He finally got what he deserved after such a long time. Iggy then ran back home, leaving Arnold to activate the pad and disappear with it before his past self opened the front door to see what was going on.

"What's going on outside?" the past Arnold asked.

* * *

Back inside Arnold's room, Stewie waited, tapping a foot, before Arnold reappeared with the pad.

"It's done, then?" Stewie asked.

"Yeah," Arnold answered. "Iggy's alive."

"Good," Stewie replied, offering the return pad back. "Arnold, you have a good Christmas."

"Thanks, Stewie," Arnold said. "Same to _you_."

With that, Stewie and his pad disappeared in a flash.

Just then, Arnold heard a knock on the front door. He went down the stairs and saw that it was... "Iggy?"

"Hey, Arnold," Iggy greeted. "We friends now?"

"No matter what," Arnold replied, giving Iggy a heartwarming hug.

Iggy, in turn, smiled contently, knowing that he has regained a friend.

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's note: I hope this crossover sequel to "Farewell, Iggy" would make things better. And to Xavior the Lycan, you're banned from the Powerpuff Girls Fan Community due to your hating RRN. I had wrote the prequel fanfic _for_ you, but because you hated it, and that I discovered you hated RRN, I realized that we were _never_ friends at all. You show no sympathy at all, and you should be ashamed of yourself.


End file.
